


The Arc of Ascension, Fragment e12,1: It's Just Too Useful To Avoid

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [61]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Canon Lesbian Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetics, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oasis (Overwatch), Post-Talon, Science, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone."Snips and snails and puppy dog tails - but what are little Gods made of?"Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Fragment e12,1: It's Just Too Useful To Avoid

_[May, 2079]_

Lena wandered into the Minister's personal laboratory, carrying an oversized padd showing a collection of frames from her personal genetic makeup, looking a bit distressed.

"Uh, mum..."

Moira glanced over from her station, where she was readying a set of tests on a new upgrade. Early days, but oh, as always, so promising. "Just a moment, dear. I'm in the middle of something."

Lena nodded and waited, while the geneticist finished loading the incubator. She poked around on the padd and brought up one particular window, making it large.

"Now, dear - what's on your mind?"

She held up the display and showed it to her mother. "...I'm part _what?_ "

Moira suppressed a giggle, forcing her expression into a small, tight smile. "Less than five percent, dear."

" _Mum._ "

"Maybe... four percent."

"Mum, I love you, but you're not actually helping. Besides, I know better."

Lena knew a lot more about genetics than the average person. She couldn't not, with someone like Moira O'Deorain as her adoptive mother. Not to mention she'd studied it a bit, in school. At this point, she knew more about it than most biology undergrads - not that she ever used it.

"Well," Moira conceded. "0.04% maybe."

"That's still a _lot_ of _mole rat!_ " Lena insisted, a little dismayed.

"Well, it's me, too, dear - it's in all of us. It takes a lot of code to metabolise fructose directly. And we had to pick it up somewhere - fructose is too common to avoid, and this process is too useful not to have."

"But..."

"I'm just amused you've only noticed this now," she said, turning back to the control panel, verifying various numbers. "You can hold your breath for twenty minutes - didn't you ever think about why?"

"'Course I did - that's why I went looking! But..."

She'd looked up a picture of the source animal.

"...naked mole rat? Really?" She shuddered. "They're... bloody horrible."

"Did you have a _better_ source in mind?" her mother asked, still facing the console, watching as readouts confirmed proper initialisation. "You should've spoken up, then. Honestly, it would've been helpful."

"That's hardly fair. I wasn't even fully-formed yet, mum."

"Then you're in no position to criticise my genetic sourcing."

"I know, but..."

Moira spun back around and put her hand up in front of her mouth, two fingers out, twitching, like long buck teeth. "EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAA DON'T DO THAT!" Lena said, exploding into giggles and waving her hands in front of her face. "EW EW EW EW EW!"

"Honestly, dear," Moira said, laughing and shaking her head. "As if it matters."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the thirty-first instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
